Hate at First Sight
by Lexxis
Summary: AU. Hate binds fiercer than love. Violence and swearing. Naruto and Sasuke or pretty twisted NaruSasu at reader’s discretion.


_Title: Hate at First Sight_

_Chapter: Separate_

_Autor: Me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters, manga, or anything that has something to do with Naruto. On the other hand, I own the universe the story is set in._

_Rating: T_

_Summary: AU. Hate binds fiercer than love. Violence and swearing. Naruto and Sasuke or pretty twisted NaruSasu at reader's discretion._

* * *

_ "" _

**Hate at First Sight**

_**"" **_

Blue met black and it was hate at first sight.

They bumped into each other. Sasuke glared at Naruto contemptuously, unconsciously noting his wardrobe, face and demeanor.

"Watch where you're going, moron," black haired boy sneered at the blonde.

"You watch it, bastard!" Naruto screamed clenching his fists.

"Tch. Peasant." He didn't even notice the fist hitting his face.

_**"" **_

"Don't even try to tell me you understand what's written in there, retard." The brunette drawled, sneering.

"What, got tired of torturing innocent animals, fucker?" Naruto kept his eyes glued to the book. Sasuke's kick caught him unaware and he sprawled on the floor bewildered, brunette over him, pinning his wrists above the blond mop of hair, small blade in his other hand.

"Piece of shit," Sasuke whispered and made a first cut on the other boy's face. Naruto winced.

"I hate you," the blonde hissed.

"Good," came the answer and the next cut. "Because I hate you too."

_**"" **_

"So you finally managed to pass and get accepted, moron."

The blonde looked up immediately, his face twisting in anger.

"Yeah, bastard. Even before you, 'moron'." There was a hint of triumph in Naruto's voice.

"Tch. Why do I even bother with a piece of shit like you." Fist hit the wall centimeters from the brunette's unflinching face. Warm breath ghosted over his lips. Blue and black both turned red.

"I wonder, fucker," the blonde hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Watch your tongue, peasant," Sasuke growled, contempt dripping from every spoken syllable. His hands formed a mantra and the fight was on.

Later, shivering with hatred and revulsion, exhausted and injured, they regarded each other. Sasuke, drained and vision swimming, left arm limp at his side and mnemonic technique useless, leaned against a tree. Naruto, bleeding and burned, ribs cracked and every breath painful, crouched in the dirt. Red met red.

"Bond with me," Sasuke said clearly. Tension around them shifted and became even more painful. Minutes trickled slowly.

"Okay," Naruto answered. The brunette snorted arrogantly and lost consciousness.

_**"" **_

They didn't acknowledge each other, both slightly turned away. Pure animosity between them was nearly corporeal. Zauberin looked from the blonde to the brunette.

"The binding isn't something to be taken lightly," she told them again.

"I've heard that more than a hundred times before," Sasuke almost, almost but not exactly, hissed. "I did all the preparations required and everything is ready. Unless the retard fucked up," he spat.

Naruto flinched as if slapped, his knuckles whitening.

"Listen, you fuckstick, I don't need to do this and as far as I'm concerned you can just go keel over and die."

"I will fucking sli…"

"Enough," Zauberin raised her palm, decision reached. "Give me your hands and face each other," she ordered and unwillingly they complied. After all, hate was a foundation to build on too.

_**"" **_

They couldn't stand each other. They couldn't stand the way the other slept, read, walked, breathed, dressed, spoke and existed.

"Uncultured neanderthal," Sasuke snarled, lifting his eyes from the book and observing the blonde eat. Naruto threw his fork, silent. "Slobber some more and I'll get you a proper collar, retard."

The blonde stalked towards him and caught his collar, lifting him from the sofa.

"Care to add anything more before I pound your face in?"

"Always a peasant," the brunette smirked. "How the fuck did you bond with me?"

Sasuke barely registered his head hitting the wall.

"You asked me to, you fucker!"

"You didn't have to agree!" The brunette screeched, clawing suddenly at Naruto's face. The blonde caught his wrists and threw him at the sofa.

"You're not worth my time," Naruto left the room.

"I despise you," unmoving, Sasuke whispered with conviction. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you, do you hear me!?!" He screamed.

_**"" **_

"How did it happen?" Naruto asked the woman. He glanced at Sasuke, disgust clear on his face.

"We don't know what set him off. His sphere is expanding."

"Yeah, the fucker's like that. Should've wrung his neck long ago," the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"It happened before?" She didn't know what terrified her more – the fact that the young Zauberer might have lost control like that earlier – or the sincerity behind Ritter's words.

"The fucker freaks out and goes catatonic but no shit like this. Yet. Motherfucker."

"Why wasn't it reported? I'll have to shut him down now and…" Naruto didn't wait for her to finish. He turned and went towards the levitating brunette. "You can't! It will kill you!"

The first barrier burned his exposed skin but he kept going against the incredible pressure that made his muscles scream with pain. He duly noted a folder on the ground and one crumpled picture of the man that resembled uncannily 'his' Zauberer. He stopped.

Naruto withdrew his hand, reddish glow gathering around his fingers, and made a step forward. The first spike of twittering energy went through his stomach. He made a fist and the second blade cut just next to his heart. His knuckles connected with the brunette's face and while Sasuke's eyes fluttered open the third blow crushed his collarbone.

"Pathetic," Naruto wheezed and crumpled to the ground, noting with some amusement the wild-eyed look the brunette gave him.

_**"" **_

There was a stench of blood and burned meat in the air as Naruto cradled Sasuke against his chest.

"Retard," the brunette said yet there was no venom behind it. "I would have taken him down."

Naruto smiled.

"Keep telling that yourself, fucker. You're too weak and afraid." Sasuke chuckled, his eyes closing of their own accord.

"Peasant neanderthal," he murmured.

"Go ahead and faint, weakling." And Sasuke followed his order. The blonde slowly rose, muscles shivering with fatigue and pain, Zauberer kept safe in his arms.

_**"" **_

Black met blue and it was hate at first sight.

_**"" **_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hate, the other glue. For the OOC Sasuke, check profile._


End file.
